Elmo vs Darth Vader
by Big Monkey Pictures
Summary: As Vader mysteriously tracks down a sesame street character, he plans to kill him. As he comes down to Sesame Street, another character joins him. They both must defeat the other character Elmo. But what happens when he kills them first.
1. Chapter 1

1. In where Darth Vader tracks Elmo

In space where Darth Vader's ship was and where he was working, there was a huge pile of paper everywhere and Darth Vader was forced to do it for the emperor. He took a few breaks after he did only a little bit of the works.

And what is the use of this work, thought Darth Vader. Why does my master want me to go so angry with him.

It was true, the emperor was going to make him angry in real life. He wanted to do that. It was just to make Darth Vader even more stronger so he can defeat the rebels properly. Darth Vader went to do something else rather than doing the huge pile of paper. He went to the toilet bringing a newspaper with him. That's where the emperor won't ever find him. His phone was ringing, oh no, Darth Vader forgot to leave his phone. He checked to see who it was anyway. It said that it was the emperor. Darth Vader answered it.

'Hello,' he said when he answered the phone.

'Vader, this is your master.' said the emperor's voice.

'What is my bidding, my master?' Darth Vader asked.

'Ew, what's that smell,' gutted the emperor. 'Vader are you in the toilet.'

'No my master,' explained Darth Vader. 'I'm taking out some poo from a cow, and throwing it out in deep space.'

'I believe that you are lying,' said the emperor, 'I'm going to come over there.'

Oh no, what would Darth Vader do? He got out of the toilet and went back to his desk. Suddenly something was beeping. Vader went to get the thing that was making the beeping. It was some sort of tracking computer.

It was saying, 'Sesame Street character detected.'

'What is a Sesame Street character?' Darth Vader asked the tracking computer.

'A muppet from Sesame Street.' replied the computer.

'Yes and what's Sesame Street?' asked Darth Vader again.

'A kids show from a planet far far away from here.' corrected the computer.

'Do you know who's detected?' asked Vader for the last time.

'Elmo,' answered the computer. 'Elmo Kwan.'

'But how is he Elmo Kwan?' this time Vader asked it again but wouldn't for the last time. He would keep going and going.

'Sorry,' said the computer, 'his surname isn't "Kwan". I'll take you there.'

So suddenly, the computer pulled Darth Vader out of the Death Star and he was gone. The emperor was knocking on his door saying, 'Vader. Vader, I need to come in.' There was no answer. The emperor forced the door open, then he got in.

'Vader,' he yelled, 'VADER!'

X.x.X

Darth Vader had been pulled for two hours and had never gotten there yet.

X.x.X

It had been five hours now.

X.x.X

Finally after nine hours of being pulled, Vader had come into a fantasy world.


	2. Chapter 2

2. In where Darth Vader fights Elmo

As Darth Vader had got up from the fall he had ended up in, he went to find this "Elmo" person, and kill him. There was nowhere to find him. Where had Elmo lived, but Darth Vader had the tracking computer with him, so that he can use it to get Elmo easily. A muppet came up to him, it was a fat blue monster thing.

'Who are you?' asked Darth Vader to the fat blue monster thing.

'Me Cookie Monster.' replied the muppet.

'Do you know where this "Elmo" character lives?' asked Vader again.

'Elmo live at that house,' Cookie Monster pointed to a house that they usually have in London.

'Well thanks,' agreed Darth Vader. 'I must see him before I forget to know where he is again.'

So he went over to the house to knock on the door. Vader heard Cookie Monster whispering.

'What was that?' muttered Darth Vader.

'Nothing.' answered Cookie Monster.

Darth Vader ignored him and continued going to Elmo's. He eventually knocked on the door. Waiting for Elmo to come to the door and answer it. The door opened and out came a little red muppet.

'Hello,' said the red muppet. 'I'm Elmo. And Elmo wants to know who you are.'

Darth Vader got out his lightsaber, he was going to kill Elmo now.

'Prepare to die.' said Darth Vader.

'You think Elmo doesn't have a lightsaber,' said Elmo.

'How did you know this was a lightsaber?' asked Darth Vader.

Elmo got out a knife. He wasn't actually a good guy, he was evil. He was ready to stab Darth Vader's heart, when Vader chopped it off with his lightsaber. Elmo ran into the house to get out his gun. He thought that could stop Darth Vader. Elmo opened a draw, and took out the gun.

'Huh,' laughed Darth Vader, 'You think that's going to stop me.'

Elmo shot the lightsaber out of Vader's hand.

'You idiot.' he barked.

'That was Elmo's choice.' said Elmo.

He went on trying to shoot Darth Vader, but as he forced his lightsaber again, Elmo shot it away again. Vader ran out of the house where his weapon was shot away. He grabbed the lightsaber to see if it was still working. It was. Vader ran to Elmo and tried to stab him but Vader missed. Elmo tried to shoot Darth Vader. Darth Vader hit the bullets. Soon, Elmo's cap had run out of bullets.

You may have won this round,' said Elmo. 'But Elmo will kill you again another time. Elmo will get the same weapon as you do.'

Then he ran back into the house.

'Come back out and fight!' snarled Darth Vader.

Elmo did not come out. Instead there was a cry of 'No!' coming from inside. Darth Vader went back in but was stopped by someone who had said, 'You don't go in there.' It was Cookie Monster.

'What is it you?' asked Darth Vader.

'Me stopping you from getting in house.' replied Cookie Monster.

'You must not do that,' blurted Darth Vader, 'it is not except able.'

Cookie Monster sat down on a chair near a trash can. Vader joined him. They were having something to discuss.

'Meet me at the old shop down the street.' said Darth Vader. 'And we need to talk.'

'Ok then,' replied Cookie Monster.


	3. Chapter 3

3. In where Cookie Monster joins Vader

Darth Vader went back to Elmo's House to see if he would come back out and fight again.

'Elmo, come out NOW!' he called out.

There was still no answer. So Darth Vader went to the old shop where Cookie Monster was going to meet him.

X.x.X

That night, Darth Vader was waiting for Cookie Monster to arrive and then they can have a talk. But he was taking longer than Vader had thought. So he went to go on to play with some action figures and pretend that is his galaxy. Where people are fighting for their lives. He made the good guys lose, he also made the bad ones win. What an unhappy story he made.

The door had opened and in came Cookie Monster.

'Me here.' he said.

'At last,' said Darth Vader, 'I thought you'd never arrive.'

'Well me went to talk to Elmo,' replied Cookie Monster. 'And Elmo said me should kill you instead.'

'Do make me destroy you!' muttered Darth Vader.

Cookie Monster went to an old scratchy couch which was where Vader was sitting. He took out a cookie, then gobbled it all up. Just like: 'Um num num num num num num num.' Then he finished it quickly.

'You want cookie?' asked Cookie Monster.

'Sure thing.' answered Darth Vader.

'Then you should've bought some.'

Darth Vader used the strangle force on Cookie Monster, he choked him for not giving Vader a cookie.

'Please, stop.' he choked.

'Alright,' said Vader as he stopped. 'Well then, we are talking about what you should do. You must join me, and I'll complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end with this destructive conflict, and bring order to the galaxy.'

'Why should me join you?' asked Cookie Monster.

'If you only knew the power, of the Dark Side, Elmo never told you what happened to your father.'

'Me father. Who was me father.'

'I am your father.'

'What!'

'Search your feelings, you know that it to be true.'

'Oh alright.'

Cookie Monster got off the couch and was about to leave. But Vader had stopped him by using the force.

'We haven't finished talking,' said Darth Vader. 'Look, we can destroy the emperor. He is proceeding this, it is your destiny. Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son. And get a free cookie.'

'Oh boy, I'll join you.' said Cookie Monster.

Vader took a cookie out of his pocket and gave it to him. So he had one in his pocket all along. Cookie Monster munched on it. Then they both left the old shop.


	4. Chapter 4

4. In where Elmo kills Darth Vader

The next day, the sun shone, and Darth Vader woke up back into his own home.

What the, he thought. How did I end up back here.

Darth Vader wished he had spoken it out loud. But he could do that. Someone was knocking on the door and saying, 'Vader, VADER open up.' It was the emperor. What did he want this time? Darth Vader went to go open the door. When he did, the emperor for the first time ever had run in.

'Vader,' he was saying panting, 'we're being attacked by some monsters from another galaxy.'

'What, they knew we were here.' barked Darth Vader.

Then suddenly he woke up again still at his home. So it was a dream not the real thing. He got up from the chair.

'What the,' said Vader. 'How did I end up back here?'

'Because I brought you here.' answered a familiar voice.

Darth Vader turned to his door to find Elmo coming into his room. But then Darth Vader lost his senses and did not want to fight Elmo.

'Where's that Cookie Monster I met last time?' asked Vader to himself.

'I've killed him.' replied Elmo evilly.

'Oh god,' cried Darth Vader, 'this can't be true.'

'You're right, because it isn't.'

'It isn't.'

Darth Vader woke up for the last time, and then he found himself back in Sesame Street.

He got up and then he went to go find Cookie Monster, to tell him that they were going to fight Elmo. Darth Vader didn't have the bad luck anymore. He was now brave enough to go out and fight. Vader didn't actually know where Cookie Monster was, he never got a chance to go and play at his home the other day.

So then he shouted out: 'Cookie Monster.'

'Me busy at moment.' replied a gruffly voice.

'You can't be busy,' said Vader. 'We've got to go out and fight Elmo.'

'You don't deserve me help.' said Cookie Monster.

'Come on.'

'Go away!'

So Darth Vader did. Suddenly Elmo went right in front of him. He then got out the same lightsaber as Vader.

'So Elmo heard you're ready to fight,' said Elmo. 'And where's your other friend.'

'He can't come.' said Darth Vader.

'That's too bad. Because Elmo talked to him last night, and told him he should join Elmo instead of you.'

By this time, Vader became angry and got out his lightsaber and started fighting Elmo.

'NO STOP,' shouted Cookie Monster. 'THAT NOT TRUE. YOU DID NOT TELL ME TO JOIN YOU!'

'Alright then,' said Darth Vader. 'Come and help Cookie Monster.'

So he did. Cookie Monster got out a blue lightsaber. Elmo had a green one. Both Vader and Cookie Monster started whiling their weapons at Elmo. But Elmo kept doing it back. They tried to get his legs but Elmo jumped. So everyone stopped for a moment.

'You have anger in your souls.' said Elmo.

'Don't worry,' said Cookie Monster. 'Me not angry.'

'But we will win this little red monster.'

So they started fighting again. And now there were people looking through their windows to see the duel. The lightsabers' hums made the battlers' ears hurt a little but they could still keep up with it. The duelers stopped again.

'You should not have been detected by me.' said Darth Vader.

'Well that couldn't help Elmo.' said Elmo.

They started whiling their lightsabers again. Suddenly, Elmo chopped Vader's hand off.

'Why you!' he yelled.

But Elmo got him in the stomach, then he kicked him to the ground and started rubbing his lightsaber on Vader's back. Which was killing him. Then Darth Vader had died.

'He was me friend,' said Cookie Monster and yelled, 'YOU KILLED ME FRIEND!'

This time, he started to go good on Elmo. They whiled their lightsabers over and over and over again. Hitting one each others weapons. Then Elmo got Cookie Monster's arm. Cookie Monster fell down on the floor, and became weak. Elmo shut up his lightsaber.

'Just for once,' said Cookie Monster. 'You can find new friend who loves cookies like me.

But for now you can...' but his words had lost, and he died.

'Cookie Monster,' asked Elmo tears coming out from his eyes, 'are you dead?'

Suddenly, Cookie Monster opened up his eyes and just growled, 'NO!' Then he got right back up. He unzipped of himself and became Darth Vader again.

'But how did you,' said Elmo.

'See for yourself.' replied Darth Vader.

Elmo went to go and open the helmet, that was on the other Vader. When he took it off, it was the emperor.

'You fool!' he barked almost dying.

'So where's Cookie Monster?' asked Elmo, then he heard a familiar voice say, 'Me still in house.'

'So this is the end Elmo.' said Darth Vader.

Elmo was standing back, then stepped on the emperor's hand which caused him to electrocute Vader. And then Darth Vader was getting destroyed. Then suddenly, he died. Elmo got his foot off the emperor's hand. The people of Sesame Street were clapping their hands, to show that Elmo had done a good job and had defeated someone evil.

'Just like the old times.' he said to himself.

Soon the government went to reward him.


End file.
